<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because I Know You're Sweeter Than Chocolate by Marluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626631">Because I Know You're Sweeter Than Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna'>Marluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Chocolate and Stoping Being Cute, Oblivious, Slightly proofread, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See, Jae also wrote a love letter. Has been every Valentine's Day since he found out he liked Wonpil. Did he ever give them to said boy? Well, no. Wonpil knew his handwriting well, but a typed letter just seemed less effort filled. He didn't think Wonpil even liked him back. Jae didn't want to ruin his friendship with Wonpil, so he never did hand out the letters. And honestly, thinking about them made Jae blush. He got really poetic and/or cheesy. He recalls his first letter he wrote for Wonpil, begging him to stop being cute already because Jae couldn't take it.</p><p>In this particular letter, he explains how Wonpil must taste like chocolate. He talks about how he knows he should stop thinking about kissing Wonpil, but he can't and the more he tries to stop the more he ends up thinking about it. He says Wonpil is sweeter than chocolate, and he just gets sweeter the more Jae thinks about it.</p><p>And he's still sure the younger is just that but holy shit why is he reading the letter!?</p><div class="center">
  <p>-----------------------</p>
</div>Or, the Valentine's Day oneshot I am posting early because I know by the time Valentine's Day <em>actually</em> comes, I will forget to post it and better early than late.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because I Know You're Sweeter Than Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jae sits in his room after Valentine's Day at school has passed, disappointed. Not because he didn't get any gifts, he got that and even a little more. He got a love letter, but it's nothing to brag about really, because Jae knows all he's going to do is break the sender's heart. The letter is handwritten and very neat, the handwriting is very fancy and unfortunately that means it isn't from the person Jae wants it to be from. Brian had made a big deal about it and told just about everyone, and it's not like Jae minded. If he did, he would have said something. But all the congratulations he had gotten didn't make him feel any better about it.</p><p>Because did he go meet the sender or not? On the one hand, standing them up was rude. On the other, he would feel bad about rejecting them if they were too sad about it. What if they didn't take no as an answer? Or-</p><p>"Hyungie?" Wonpil called from Jae's bed. The younger had accompanied him home, as he usually did on Valentine's Day (as well as almost every other day). Because he always had a gift for Jae, and all his friends. Wonpil said that there was no designated friendship day, and Valentine's Day was a day to give gifts to people you loved. So why shouldn't it be normal to give innocent gifts to friends to let them know you appreciate them? It's a day about love, and love comes in all sorts of forms. It's not always a romantic love.</p><p>And, he had always subtly hinted since middle school that he had a big crush on one of his friends anyways. No one could ever get him to tell who. Those who did only snickered at Jae when he tried to find out, as if they weren't once in his shoes. Although, they probably really were not. For all his teasing, Jae has always loved Wonpil. Maybe not quite in a romantic sense, and maybe not <em>literally</em> always. He can't lie, he did at one point find Wonpil to be annoying. But it didn't take long for him to start to care for the younger. And he wasn't really sure when that platonic love became a romantic one, but it always puts him on edge when asking Wonpil about his crush.</p><p>"Yeah?" Jae responded, spinning in his chair to look at Wonpil. The younger male was sitting on Jae's bed, eating all the chocolates Jae couldn't. Very few knew that Jae was lactose intolerant, despite that he had quite a lot of admirers. So when he would get chocolates on Valentine's Day, he tended to give them to his friends. Most of them did in fact go to Wonpil, since the other was always conveniently around at the end of the day. The only ones he <em>could</em> eat without worrying about it were Wonpil's, who always made sure to make him handmade lactose free chocolates. It always did make his heart skip a beat, that Wonpil made special chocolates for him every year. Made him feel a little special.</p><p>"Is it true that you got a love letter today?" Wonpil asked. His tone was a little slow, as though he were being cautious. Of what, Jae didn't know.</p><p>"Well... Yeah. Why?" Jae asked. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or not, but he swore he saw a flash of... was that disappointment, in Wonpil's eyes? Well, it was gone so fast, how could he make an accurate assessment? And why would Wonpil be disappointed anyways? The sweet boy was always happy for his friends when they got confessed to, albeit hidden behind a lot of teasing. But when Jae thinks about it, Wonpil had always been quick to change the subject at school when the letter came up. Almost as though it made him uncomfortable.</p><p>"I just... Well, I'm curious, I suppose. I wanna read it. I-If that's okay with you!" Wonpil said, and he now looked more curious than anything else.</p><p>Jae couldn't really find a reason to say no. It was just Wonpil, and besides, the entire school seemed to know already. "Sure. It's in my backpack, the first pocket," Jae said, gesturing to the spot his backpack was at. Wonpil moved over to the foot of the bed as Jae heard the ever so familiar beep of his phone, indicating that he had a new notification. So once again, he spins in his chair, and he picks up his phone. It's just a text from Younghyun. Well, more like seven texts from Younghyun. He had sent messages to say we are voming over, coming*, oh shit, dowoon dropped his cupcake on the couch, gotta clean it, anyways me and fowoon and sungjin are coming over in 15, dowoon*.</p><p>And Jae responds with a simple "k." when he hears the sound of ripping paper. What is Wonpil even ripping? Jae already opened the envelope, and it was closed with a heart sticker anyways. He ignores it. He hears a gasp when he hits send, and when he twirls his chair again he is met with a sight he does not want to see.</p><p>Jae's not quite sure what's so hard to understand about 'the first pocket', but Wonpil's opened up another one and found the wrong letter. And Jae is breathless, in a bad way. <em>He's reading the wrong letter.</em></p><p>See, Jae also wrote a love letter. Has been every Valentine's Day since he found out he liked Wonpil. Did he ever give them to said boy? Well, no. Wonpil knew his handwriting well, but a typed letter just seemed less effort filled. He didn't think Wonpil even liked him back. Well, okay, maybe he thought there was a small chance. But he was almost certain Wonpil liked Dowoon, and not him. Jae didn't want to ruin his friendship with Wonpil, so he never did hand out the letters. And honestly, thinking about them made Jae blush. He got really poetic and/or cheesy. He recalls his first letter he wrote for Wonpil, begging him to stop being cute already because Jae couldn't take it.</p><p>In this particular letter, he explains how Wonpil must taste like chocolate (considering he eats the entirety of Jae's Valentine's Day gifts, not that Jae mentioned that part). He talks about how he knows he should stop thinking about kissing Wonpil, but he can't and the more he tries to stop the more he ends up thinking about it. He says Wonpil is sweeter than chocolate, and he just gets sweeter the more Jae thinks about it.</p><p>And he's still sure the younger is just that but holy shit why is he reading the letter!?</p><p>So Jae quickly stands up and snatches the pastel pink paper from the younger, who sits in absolute shock. He looks up at Jae and his cheeks are redder than Jae has ever seen them in his life. His mouth is agape in shock and he blinks up at the older who hastily folds up the paper and shoves it into his pocket. "I-I said the <em>first</em> pocket Wonpil! The first one!"</p><p>"I did open the first one!" Wonpil exclaims. Jae looks down at his opened backpack, the smallest pocket at the front having been opened. Not the very big one close to the straps that Jae had been referring to when he said 'the first one'.</p><p>"Okay, well you got the wrong one," Jae says, and it comes out a little harsher than he had intended for it to and Wonpil pouts at him.</p><p>"No, <em>you</em> got the wrong one!"</p><p>"It's my backpack! I think I would know which one is the 'first' one!"</p><p>"Just- Ugh, be quiet!" Wonpil exclaims before hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>"Why are <em>you</em> hiding? I should be hiding," Jae responds. Wonpil doesn't answer him, just sits with his face in his hands. Jae stands awkwardly, isn't sure what to say or what to do. Wonpil hasn't rejected him, but he also hasn't accepted Jae's feelings either. And now they're kind of just sitting there and Jae isn't sure what to do about it. He just hopes this awkward air will go away by the time the others arrive, because it'll be pretty hard to explain the situation to them without making things even more awkward and tense.</p><p>A few more minutes of silence pass by and Jae is sure things aren't going to change anytime soon. It's as he reaches into his pocket to throw away the paper that Wonpil mumbles something into his hands. Jae's not sure what he said, not quite sure he wants to know what he said. But, of course, Jae can't just ignore him. So he lets out a "What?"</p><p>Wonpil pulls his hands away from his face then, and he takes a deep breath. When he speaks, his voice is still quiet. It's very shy, very nervous, but Jae can hear him. "I said... Do you... want to know what my lips really taste like?" And Jae knows what he is referencing and his face heats up again, but Wonpil licks his lips anyways and god that doesn't help Jae at all. Wonpil bites his lower lip nervously and looks up at the taller boy, who finds he no longer knows how to speak. His heart rate picks up immensely (Jae is almost certain it's too fast) and he finds his gaze stuck on the younger's pretty pink lips.</p><p>"Yes," Jae replied. And it was so quiet, he hardly registered his own response.</p><p>"Then what are you waiting for?" is Wonpil's response. "Kiss me," he says, when Jae takes a second too long. And it really hasn't been that long but it was quite a shock to Jae that Wonpil <em>wants</em> him to kiss him. And it's surprising enough to make him snap out of whatever fantasies his mind had been playing out.</p><p>"Wait, wait. You actually want me to kiss you?"</p><p>"Well, that's what I said, isn't it?"</p><p>"Don't be a brat-"</p><p>"Don't act like you don't like it."</p><p>"Listen here, you. Don't you like someone already?"</p><p>Wonpil blinks up at him, eyebrows furrowed. Gone is the shy, flustered look, the red hue of his cheeks being the only remnant of it. It's replaced by a confused, and slightly disappointed look. "Um. I thought it was obvious that that someone is you when I told you to kiss me," Wonpil said.</p><p>"Well, I mean- Yeah, I guess but-"</p><p>And whatever other confused, surprised stutters were going to leave Jae's lips were going to have to wait. Wonpil decided he had waited long enough himself, and stood up. He placed his hands on Jae's cheeks and pulled the older male down, pressing his lips against Jae's. It was a short, sweet, chaste kiss. And when Wonpil pulled away, his cheeks were a cute shade of pink. He looked away as he said, "I love you, Jaehyungie. I've loved you for so long."</p><p>"Pillie?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah?" Wonpil looks back at Jae tentatively.</p><p>"You're definitely sweeter than chocolate."And he leans down to steal a kiss from the other boy, who is all too happy to kiss Jae back. He moves his arms to wrap around Jae's neck, pulling him closer eagerly. Jae lets his arms circle around the smaller's waist, and pulls away only to ask "So, then, uh... would you like to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Wonpil leans up and pecks Jae's lips in lieu of a verbal response. "Is that a yes?" Jae asks.</p><p>Wonpil giggles and Jae smiles. "Yes, it's a yes, hyung," he coos out before leaning up and connecting their lips again. And nothing matters more than that moment, nothing but the two of them in their own little world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>